gossipgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
How to Dress: Georgina
It’s time for another Gossip Girl fashion article. In case you missed the other articles in College Fashion’s Gossip Girl Fashion series, check out How to dress like Serena Van Der Woodsen, How to dress like Blair Waldorf, How to dress like Jenny Humphrey and How to dress like Vanessa Abrams. Today, We’re going to break down the style of Georgina Sparks, Gossip Girl’s newest female cast member, and the Upper-East Side’s resident evil party girl and life-ruiner. If your wardrobe is feeling a little too vanilla lately, a sprinkle of Georgina’s bad girl style might be just what you need to spice things up. Georgina's style Ms. Sparks is a fairly new Gossip Girl cast member, and therefore we only have a small picture of her style from the outfits we’ve seen her in so far. Whether or not she’ll return next season is yet to be determined, but one thing’s for sure: her style is fierce. Georgina's the kind of girl who doesn't mind killing multiple animals at a time in the name of fashion, and thus, leather is a staple of her look. She further epitomizes bad-girl style by wearing lots of black and other dark colors, and piling on the studded rocker jewelry. Georgie is not the type of girl that you’d ever catch in a floral-print buttercup yellow dress, let’s just leave it at that. Georgina's wardrobe essentials Leather jackets Every self-respecting bad girl needs a leather jacket in her wardrobe. Georgina probably owns twenty of them, and she wears them everywhere. If you want a leather jacket like Georgina’s, Mike & Chris makes amazing (yet pricey) ones, available at ShopBop. Vintage stores are also great places to find inexpensive but gorgeous leather jackets. On the cheap, stores like Wet Seal and H&M carry faux leather jackets that are nice to both animals and your wallet. Lots of jewelry Georgina loves jewelry and always piles it on. She is not a follower of the “less is more” school of thought when it comes to necklaces, earrings, and bracelets. In nearly every episode, Georgina was always sporting at least 2 necklaces at a time, loud earrings, and tons of studded bangles. If you want this look for yourself, stock up on boho-fabulous costume jewelry at Charlotte Russe and Urban Outfitters, and wear it all at once. Skinny black pants Along with all of her jewelry and leather jackets, Georgina usually rocks a pair of black skinny jeans under a tunic-length tank or tee. The black jeans she wears on the show are K Karl Lagerfeld Wax Finish Jeans, and they retail for $213 (on sale as of 5/29/08). If that’s too pricey for you, American Apparel’s Stretch Twill Pants are a more affordable option. Badass heels Georgina's fierce style trickles down to her footwear. She is always wearing a pair of 4-inch or higher black patent leather stilettos, for maximum bad girl effect. If her Chloe Black Patent Motorcycle Heels (right) are out of your price range, Nine West’s Hotpic Heels are really similar and only cost about $50. Lame’ leggings Like her semi-friend Vanessa, Georgina loves her some American Apparel shiny leggings in lamé black! This look isn’t for everyone, but Georgina pulls it off well, pairing the leathery legwear with a long navy tunic top and patent leather spike heels. Other Georgina staples Black Nailpolish For a bad girl look from head to toe, literally, black nail polish is a must. Designer black nail polishes from brands like Chanel are available on good old eBay, but if you’re on a budget, a bottle of Wet ‘N’ Wild from your local drugstore will do the trick. Dark Eye Makeup Georgina is always rocking a smokey eye – it’s the main element of her makeup look and adds to her bad-girl appeal. If you’re great with makeup, create this look for yourself using black eyeliner, gray eyeshadow, and tons of mascara. If you don’t know how to do a smokey eye, the Smokey Eye Kit has everything you need to create the look, plus easy-to-follow instructions. Category:Character Galleries Category:Females